Fading Like a Flower
by PlaceboLove
Summary: AU Nonmagic! Draco takes his first trip to the sexually charged Escape Nightclub and enters the glittery and glamorous world known as Clubland. With friendly bartenders, sexy gogo dancers and one dancer that Draco is determined to not let get away. HD!
1. The Clubland Virgin

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter... as much as I would love too. The club is based off of the Escape Nightclub in Portland, Oregon which I have visited many times. Also this story is also sort of a cross-over with Queer as Folk! I watching Season 1 on DVD and got a bit of inspiration for a new HD fic! I also do not own any part of Queer as Folk and am not making any money off of this fiction. Please do not sue me, I don't have any money to give you!

**Summary**:  
AU: NON-MAGIC! Draco takes his first trip to the sexually charged Escape Nightclub; and enters the glittery and glamorous world known as Clubland. With friendly bartenders, sexy go-go dancers and one dancer that Draco is determined to not let get away.

**Warning**: Lots of male-male action! If this bothers you please leave now, okay?

**AN: **I promise I'll finish my other stories. I'm just taking a longer break than I'd like. I've lost my muse for a while.

* * *

The club smelled sweet, like strawberries, perfumed by clouds of pink smoke being emitted sporadically from a vent near the DJ booth. It clung to the air and easily disguised the smell of sweat and body odor being given off by the dancers. It was hot. Stiflingly hot but no one seemed to mind. Music blasted from every corner of the room and not even the mass amounts of moving bodies could soften it. The urge to dance was infectious.

Draco watched in utter rapture at the beauty before him. There were so many men. Men in their underwear, men in tight jeans, men in tight tops, men with no tops! It was a feast of skin and sexuality. He wanted to jump in and dance with as many beautiful strangers as possible, but his nerves stopped him. He had never been to any place like this and was unsure of how to go about it.

He suddenly felt self-conscious in his white t-shirt and jeans. He had been unsure of how one dressed when going to a gay club. Apparently at The Escape there was not a very strict dress code. He silently berated himself for not wearing something sexier.

He decided that he could not handle dancing yet. Going to get a drink first seemed like the safest thing to do. From the bar he could watch the show and loose his inhibitions at the same time. He walked around the main dance floor and towards the bar. Other wallflowers stood along it watching and drinking colorful cocktails.

"What'll you have, sugar?" asked the thin bartender. He had a slight gap between his two front teeth and was wearing a tight pink tank top and black pants. He gave Draco the once over and then winked.

Draco smiled bashfully and answered "A sex on the beach" however it actually came out _sexonthbeach. _

"Mkay, coming up." The bartender said starting to tip the vodka into a bright pink glass. Draco decided he was pretty cute.

"Here you go babe, this one's on me" he said handing the drink to Draco hswith another wink.

Draco smiled gratefully and turned around to face the dance floor. He was awestruck again at the sight that met his eyes. There was so much glitter and color. Everyone looked so comfortable with their sexuality; they were proud to be gay. It was almost the antithesis of everything Draco had been taught. A feeling of comfort washed over him and he smiled and took a big sip of his drink. He swallowed hard, he was not much of a drinker and the bartender had gone a bit overboard with the vodka.

"Want to dance?"

Draco jumped slightly and looked up into the dark eyes of a tall, tan and devilishly handsome demi-god. Draco could already feel his palms sweating and his heart thundering in his chest.

"S-s-ure." He stuttered lamely but still allowed himself to be dragged onto the floor.

The music switched to a song Draco recognized and the lights shown brightly as they flashed all over the floor. Draco found himself smiling again as his partner turned to face him. He was like a wet dream come to life!

"My name's Matt." The man yelled over the music and began to dance seductively. Draco started to dance too but still felt incredibly self conscious. He was not accustomed to this type of dancing and didn't want to appear like a newbie in front of Matt.

Soon he learned he could pretty much fake it by moving his hips in time with the music and letting his hands roam over Matt's incredibly toned chest. It wasn't as hard as he thought. He was beginning to really enjoy himself when suddenly the song ended. He wondered what the proper etiquette for the moments after a dance was. Was he supposed to say thank you? Should he ask for another dance or wait and see if Matt asked him? If he continued to dance with Matt did that mean they would end up going home together? This all seemed very distressing.

Matt looked at him and smiled in a very sexy way and then said thank you in his deep voice and then walked away leaving Draco stranded in the middle of the floor. What was he supposed to do now? The music started up again and people began to dance, but this time Draco was without a partner. Would he look completely ridiculous if he began to dance by himself? He scanned the area around him and saw that there were other boys dancing seductively by themselves so that must have meant it was okay.

The music began to get louder and Draco's first instinct was to raise his arms above his head slightly and move his body. He continued with a consistent gyration of his hips and began to move his arms. He added a little bit of a head wiggle and let the music take it from there. After awhile he felt comfortable and confident in his dancing abilities. He smiled to himself and continued to dance.

Within minutes he felt another body begin to move against him. He turned slightly to see another highly attractive man behind him. Their bodies melted together and moved in perfect unison. He could feel the man's hands traveling over his body with experience and stopping places that very few people had touched him. Draco's heart began to beat faster and prayed the man couldn't tell. He could also feel the start of a minor problem popping up and blushed slightly. Fortunately the song ended soon after and this time Draco knew what to do. Though this time he was a bit disappointed to see the man go.

Draco began to feel thirsty again. The heat was getting to him and his body felt sweaty and sticky. He made his way through the crowd of dancers and back towards the bar.

"Another sex on the beach?" The bartender asked seeing Draco taking a seat again.

"Yes please." He said smiling more confidently this time. He watched as the bartender made his drink and chatted with other customers. He really was attractive and Draco found himself wanting to run his hands along his muscular torso.

"Here you go, cutie." He said smiling again in a flirtatious manor that made Draco feel really happy. He handed over the money and took the drink appreciatively.

He sipped it thirstily and finished it within seconds. He put the glass down and signaled to the bartender.

"Can I have another drink, please?" He yelled over the music.

"Sure thing! Another sex on the beach?" He asked the glass already in his hands.

"Actually no. Can I have a cosmopolitan?" Draco asked slowly drawing out the word cosmopolitan.

"Coming right up." He said getting a different glass. "So what's your name, sugar? I haven't seen you 'round here before."

"My name is Draco. What's yours?" Draco said in what he prayed was a sexy voice, but he was beginning to feel a bit buzzed and wasn't sure.

"Emmett." He replied. "Emmett Blythe."

"Emmett." Draco repeated with a smile.

"Here is your drink Draco. Draco? Did I say that right? Anyways, now I'm on my break so do you mind if I join you?" Emmett asked after setting the drink down next to Draco.

"Not at all! Pull up a stool." Draco replied enthusiastically causing Emmett to smile his toothy grin again.

Emmett walked around the end of the bar and sat down on the stool next to Draco. Then he grabbed a new drink and began to drink it quickly. Draco watched him in a mix of amusement and fascination. He felt some sort of connection with the skinny light haired brunette and hoped this could be the beginning of a new friendship.

"So is this your first time at the Escape?" Emmett asked after putting his drink back down.

"Is it that obvious?" Draco asked embarrassedly.

"Hah, don't worry honey! Everyone looks a bit awkward their first time. But are you having fun? That is the important thing!" Emmett sang loudly in his cheerful voice.

"I'm having the time of my life!" Draco responded happily.

"Fabulous!" Emmett said as he reached for his drink again.

"Oooh! I love this song!" Emmett said excitedly getting up quickly. He began to dance next to the still sitting Draco and accidentally spilled his drink. "Oops! Did I get any on you?"

Draco laughed shaking his head in no and turned his head back towards the floor. In awe he watched an extremely talented go-go dancer on a platform. He watched as the dancer moved his body in perfect fluidity and rhythm to the music and seemed to scream sex. His body was covered in shimmer and it was luminous under the lights. The only thing covering him was a pair of white spandex booty shorts and they left almost nothing to the imagination. Draco had to tell himself to stop staring and let his eyes linger on.

They came to rest again on the image of perfection. The most beautiful man Draco had ever seen. He wore tight black pants and dark silver short sleeved shirt. He had striking dark hair the looked as if he had just got done having sex. His lips were pressed together slightly and almost looked bored but they still looked extremely kissable. But what drew Draco to him most were his eyes. The man had the most amazing eyes Draco had ever seen.

"Hey Emmett.. who is that?" Draco said pointing to the man.

"Hmm? Oh. That's Harry. Harry Potter."


	2. Into the Unknown

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter... as much as I would love too. The club is based off of the Escape Nightclub in Portland, Oregon which I have visited many times. Also this story is also sort of a cross-over with Queer as Folk! I watching Season 1 on DVD and got a bit of inspiration for a new HD fic! I also do not own any part of Queer as Folk and am not making any money off of this fiction. Please do not sue me, I don't have any money to give you!

**Summary**:  
AU: NON-MAGIC! Draco takes his first trip to the sexually charged Escape Nightclub; and enters the glittery and glamorous world known as Clubland. With friendly bartenders, sexy go-go dancers and one dancer that Draco is determined to not let get away.

**Warning**: Lots of male-male action! If this bothers you please leave now, okay?

* * *

"Harry Potter." Draco whispered back reverently.

"Oh please honey. Don't even look at him. He's the biggest asshole here. Hah Probably because of the number of people who have been in it!" Emmett finished laughing loudly.

"Don't say things like that about him." Draco said as he pulled his eyes off of Harry to glare indignantly at Emmett.

"Draco you don't even know him! How can you try and defend him?" Emmett asked rolling his eyes at his companion.

"I know that he is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" Draco answered his gaze returning to the man in question.

"Honey, they're all beautiful. But Harry Potter has fucked almost every man in this room. And once he has had you he is done with you. Finito!" Emmett said darkly.

"How would you know? Has he had you?" Draco asked darkly and realizing too late that he did not want the answer.

"No he has not." He answered huffily, "I don't bring tramps like that home. But he has had a large percentage of my friends and has broken more hearts than I can count. Please Draco, you seem like a sweet kid and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Draco didn't respond this time. He continued to stare at Harry as the man danced skillfully with a tall blonde. He moved with an air of confidence and grace that Draco knew he would never be able to accomplish. He bent slightly and whispered something in his dance partner's ear and the man smiled devilishly and nodded his head. Then the pair moved across the floor and back towards a room at the end of the floor.

"Emmett, where are they going" Draco asked quietly.

"To Harry's main domain. That's the back room, sugar. The land of hand jobs, blow jobs and more casual sexual encounters than you want to think about. You could probably get an STD from just walking in there"

Even if Draco found this remark funny he didn't laugh. He just watched the doorway where he had seen Harry disappear like a sad puppy. He wondered how long it would be before Harry reemerged. He didn't have to wait as long as he had feared because Harry was back in less than ten minutes.

"Well I have to back to work, doll face." Emmett said draining his beer. "Don't be a stranger, okay? But please go get yourself a nice piece of ass and forget that you even laid eyes on Harry 'fuck me' potter."

Draco nodded even though he knew there was no chance of that happening. He set his empty glass on the bar and gave Emmett a 'see you soon' sort of wink. As he walked towards the dance floor he felt his stomach come alive with butterflies. He reached down towards the hem of his shirt and began to pull it upwards. As he did a cascade of glitter fell from the ceiling and he smiled. The removal of his shirt seemed to up his confidence and he felt sexier than he had when he entered the club. A good song came on and Draco began to dance.

He moved with more defined movements and seemed much more self-assured. As the bass got stronger it sparked something in him and he left all inhibitions behind. He felt amazing as the sweat formed on his chest making him glisten in the lights. He smiled coyly as if he had a secret and began to rub his hands over himself. Every few minutes he glanced behind him to see if Harry had noticed him but each time Harry failed to meet his eyes. He did not let it deter him and continued to dance.

The song changed again but Draco didn't stop. He began to get invitations to dance but he kindly rejected all of them. He didn't want to be occupied when Harry finally noticed him. He continued to sway to the music and tried to be as seductive as possible. He prayed that he wasn't being obvious in his attempts.

Draco sighed as he felt someone else start to rub up against him. That man's breathe tickled his ear as he whispered:

"Do you want to dance?"

"No thank-" Draco began to reply as he turned around to face the man behind. He stopped abruptly as he came face to face with Harry. "I mean yes! Er... yeah that'd be cool."

"Cool." Harry said smiling seductively and pulling Draco close to him.

Silently Draco mused that they fit together perfectly, almost as if their bodies were meant to be in this position. Harry was an amazing dancer and he moved his hips with a skill that mesmerized Draco. He blushed as he felt Harry's erection graze his thigh. He was becoming more turned on with each passing second and wanted more. They danced faster and faster and their hands got hungrier for more skin. Harry leaned in slightly and captured Draco's lips in a forceful kiss. Draco surrendered instantly but felt clumsy compared to Harry's skillfulness.

Harry suddenly broke the kiss taking Draco by surprise and he stumbled forward slightly. He blushed deeply and tried to maintain some air of coolness but was failing. Harry smiled devilishly as he grabbed Draco's hand pulling him away from the dance floor and towards the exit.

"Um where are we going?" Draco asked shyly.

" To my place." Harry said huskily.

Draco eyes widened slightly and he gulped audibly. To Harry's.. place? This was like a dream come true and a nightmare. His head began spinning with questions. Should he follow this handsome man back to his apartment where Draco was sure it would end in sex? Or should he heed Emmet's warnings and go home alone.. to his cat.. and his hand. His hand subtly moved down his torso towards his pants, he was so turned on. He gulped again and continued to follow the dark haired man out into the street and into the unknown.


End file.
